


Unexpected Allies

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Magick, Destiny and Doom [30]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-01 13:19:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8626003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: Summary: Arthur is approached by the druids who propose an alliance in the coming days after the ban is lifted.-Prompt:238. Unexpected





	

**Author:** idhe_faerie  
**Title:** Unexpected Allies  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/s:** Arthur/Gwen, Merlin/Morgana, Elyan/Adara  
**Character/s:** Iseldir, Mordred, Leon  
**Summary:** Arthur is approached by the druids who propose an alliance in the coming days after the ban is lifted.  
**Warnings:** none  
**Word Count:** 1118  
**Prompt:** 238\. Unexpected  
**Author's Notes:** Magick, Destiny and Doom #29

**Unexpected Allies**

Sir Leon knocked on the door of the king’s study impatiently. He had rushed all the way from the city gates to deliver a message to Arthur.

“Enter!” Arthur called out as he put down his quill. He wasn’t as annoyed as he should have been to be interrupted while he was working. Actually, he was glad of the unexpected distraction.

Leon entered the room. “Sire, there are three druids at the gates. They wish to speak to you. They say it's about lifting the ban on magick.”

“How do they even know about that?” Arthur stood up. “Have them taken to the throne room and fetch Merlin. I have a feeling I’m going to need him to be there. I think he went looking for Morgana.”

“Yes Sire.” Leon bowed his head and hurried off. He met up with Elyan in the corridor. “Have you seen Merlin? Arthur said he was looking for Morgana.”

“He’s probably down at my sister’s house. I saw Morgana heading there earlier.” Elyan replied. “Why do you need him?”

“There are druids at the gates here to speak with Arthur.” Leon glanced back at the king’s study door. “Arthur wants him to attend the meeting. Can you go down and fetch him?”

“Sure.” Elyan nodded and rushed off.

After one more glance over his shoulder, Leon headed down to the gates to escort the druids to the throne room.  

Arthur looked at the pile of paperwork on his desk and grimaced. Not the best time for unexpected guests. He had a mound of things to go through. Druids! That was truly unexpected. He sighed and headed off to the throne room.

Elyan ran down to the lower town to fetch Merlin. He found Merlin and Morgana at Gwen’s house. He hurried all three of them up to the throne room to meet with Arthur and the druids.

Iseldir the leader bowed to Arthur when he was brought in. He had two others with him; a dark haired woman and a young man with curly dark hair.

“Arthur, King of Camelot, I have come to speak with you and Emrys about your plan to rescind the ban on magick.” Iseldir looked around for Merlin.

“You must mean Merlin. He’s on his way. I remember you.” Arthur nodded to the older man. “You are with the druids in the border lands.”

“We have met on more than one occasion. We have come from the forest of Aesitier. I am Iseldir.” He gestured to the woman. “This is Adara and I believe you know Mordred.”

“The boy I brought back to you. You have certainly grown.” Arthur smiled.

“Yes Sire, I have.” Mordred smiled. “I was hoping my aunt would join us.”

“Your aunt?” Arthur was confused.

Suddenly the door opened and Merlin and Morgana came in with Gwen and Elyan.

“Mordred!” Morgana opened her arms and gave the young man a big hug. “I was worried for you when you took off after your mother’s death.”

“I went back to the druids, Aunt.” Mordred smiled. “They gave me a home and a purpose.”

“You’re his aunt?” Arthur asked. “Then he must be Morgause’s son.”

“Yes Arthur, he is.” Morgana looked at the woman standing quietly by Iseldir. “I am Lady Morgana. This is Lady Guinevere, our future queen.”

“I am Adara.” She glanced nervously around at the people in the room. Her eyes lingered on Elyan.

Elyan was looking at the floor and seemed uncomfortable.

Merlin watched them all for a few minutes before he spoke. “Iseldir, it’s good to see you again. I was surprised that you took the risk to come into Camelot.”

“We heard that the ban on magick was about to be lifted.” Iseldir said. “Emrys, we want to offer our help in dealing with the influx of persons with magick. There will be many who will step out of the shadows.”  

“We would be grateful for any help you offered but I have to ask how you knew of the plan to lift the ban.” Arthur looked at Iseldir. “We have only just started to work on the law.”

Iseldir looked at Adara. “Tell them child.”

“I heard of it from my lover.” Adara blushed. “He is one of your most honored knights.”

Gwen looked at Morgana then moved closer to Arthur. “You must mean Sir Percival?”

“No My Lady.” Adara shook her head. “I am speaking of your brother, Sir Elyan.” 

All eyes turned to Elyan, who shifted on his feet nervously.

“Elyan, does she speak the truth? Do you know this woman?” Gwen asked.

“Yes I do.” Elyan took a breath. “I was waiting until the ban was lifted to bring her to Camelot to meet you. I don’t want you to misunderstand things. I’m not ashamed of her or of my feelings for her. We were going to ask permission to marry because she is with child.”

“It seems this family keeps growing by the day.” Morgana smirked.

“Morgana!” Arthur shot her a warning look.

Morgana just shrugged.

Gwen smiled and hugged Adara. “You should sit and rest. You must take care of yourself and the child.” Gwen started to walk her over to the window seat then looked back at Elyan. “I will deal with you later.”

“I expected as much.” Elyan looked at Arthur. “I wasn’t trying to break any laws, Sire. I was going to bring her here as soon as it was safe.”

Arthur patted him on the shoulder. “I cannot fault you for loving a woman that some may see as inappropriate. All the proof you need is to think of your sister and my love for her.”

“I was hoping you would feel that way.” Elyan bowed then walked over to where Adara was sitting.

“Iseldir, I formally request the help of the druids in this time of transition. I may even ask your advice on the wording of the new law.” Arthur held out his hand to the leader of the druids. “I will need all the help I can get. This won’t be a popular decision. Many on the council will be opposed to changing the law about magick. I, however, have no choice. It’s either change the law or put my family to death.” Arthur looked at Morgana and Mordred then at Elyan and Adara. “I have no wish to part with any of my family.”

Iseldir nodded. “We will support you, Arthur. You have dealt fairly with us for the most part. All we want is freedom for our kin.”

Arthur smiled. “That is my goal as well. I suppose we have Merlin, or should I say, Emrys, to thank for all of this.”

Merlin smiled.  


End file.
